And So It Goes
by JazzyMcWier
Summary: Zelenka's POV on Rodney and Elizabeth. The title really has no signifigance to the story, just seemed appropriate. Please R&R....it's very much appreciated. And you know you want to. Will become a small POV series.
1. Zelenka

Disclaimer: What, you think I own them? Oh, what a wonderful world that would be. Muahahaha... Sadly, no, that world is only in my mind. And you know what, I like it here!

Notes: It's the wonderful Czech's POV on a certain favorite couple of mine. No real spoilers, except for what TPTB _should_ be doing with these two!

* * *

They banter again; him believing he knows all, which is usually true. She argues, thinking of another way, _anything_ else. He shakes his head, gesturing vigorously that there is no other way. She accepts and looks to him to do what needs to be done. 

Later, she and I walk together through the hallways. I babble scientifically, trying to impress upon her the situation. She looks at me; but she doesn't see _me_, she sees _him . _She sees the man I can never be. And it is then that I know she will never be mine.

He rushes up to us then, breaking the moment, having reached a conclusion. They jog ahead; him speaking rapidly, her listening, trying to understand. I watch them go and silently wish them the best. The taste of bittersweet is more bitter than sweet. But I remember that I still have her friendship and that is enough.

* * *

Please, please review. Feedback is my chocolate, my oxygen, my coffee! In other words, it is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Kavanagh

A/N: Okay, this is another one of the people in the small series I'm trying to do. Hopefully everyone reading this hates Kavanagh as much as I do. I wondered what he would have to say on the matter. Enjoy.

* * *

Dear Leaders of the SGC,

I have yet another list of complaints about the insufferable Dr. Elizabeth Weir which you appointed as head of the Atlantis Expedition. Not only is she unmercifully beheading any and all of my ideas to help the city but she is not at all skillful in covering her growing attraction for Dr. Rodney McKay. As you are well aware, he is the leader of the science division here on Atlantis and I feel it is best to nip this problem in the bud, so to speak. The idea of the leader having feelings for another such leader is, alone, horrid. But the very fact that neither bother hiding it, why, the idea is preposterous. And both dislike my propositions and have, on several occasions, used harsh language to get me to leave them alone. That is not the kind of example they should, as leaders of their respective people, be setting.

Thank you for your patience and cooperation. I await your reply.

Sincerely,

Dr. R. Kavanagh.

* * *

A/N: More is coming, I promise you. So be warned. :-D 


	3. Dr Katie Brown 1

A/N: Ever wonder what Katie Brown thought of the date in Duet? Well, I did and this is what sprang out of it. Spoilers for that ep.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm saying/writing this, but I think I'm in love. Who, you ask? Dr. Rodney McKay, the sweetest, but oddest, man I have ever met. I know I'm acting all of 16, but I can hardly breathe as I relive this: He kissed me! He dipped me (it was all I could do not to swoon in his strong, muscular arms) and kissed me—quite passionately, might I add—on the lips. Okay, so Dr. Beckett was there to witness it and, okay, he did have to leave right after, but the main thing is that it happened! Although, he was acting very strangely. It probably was because they ran into trouble off-world the other day. I heard so from a few passing airmen as I was walking to my lab. I don't know what happened, but he seemed pretty shook up about it. I wonder if I should ask Dr. Beckett if he's alright. The doctor seems to be quite fond of Laura, which is great because that means Operation:Matchmaker is right on target.  
Well, I should probably get some sleep. I want to look nice when I see him tomorrow. I must ask when our next date will be. Do you think he'll think that's too forward? Oh, well.

Good night,

Katie.

* * *

Again, more is on the way, including another diary entry from her. So, please review if you want to see more. And even if you don't. :-) Thanks. 


	4. Beckett

So this is the big teddy-bear-ish Scotsman's Pov.It might sound "a wee bit off," as our good doctor would tell us, so sorry about that. Hope you like.

* * *

'The darlin's are insane. They're stark, raving mad, if ye ask me. How else could they put up with each other and not admit to being in love? I can see it. It doesn't take being a doctor to use the eyes the good God provided for me. And then there's the incident from just last week. Elizabeth—bless her heart, she's so sweet—was hooked up to the monitor. It was her routine check-up, when Rodney, the good lad, strolls in, ten minutes early for his appointment. I truly think he knew she was before him and did it on purpose. Well, thank the heaven above that he was on the other side of the crowded room. Her heart started beating rapidly and she began to look a wee bit flushed. I thought perhaps she had caught the flu or a fever, but then I saw where she was looking and saw Rodney. I just smiled kindly at her and hoped to high heaven they would do something about it. I just hope my hoping will work.'

* * *

Yup, so that's that one. What's this: four down and a few more to go? Yes, so please stay tuned for another message from our sponsers. :-D 


	5. Dr Katie Brown 2

Okay, so it has no ties to the actual storyline whatsoever, but Iwondered why we never heard about her again after Duet. This has been sitting in the docs. space for a while andI wanted to finally get it up. A bit more angsty and non-romantic (is that even a word?) than the first one.

* * *

Dear Diary,

God, I'm an idiot. I give somebody my trust and my heart and what does the man do? Throws it back in my face, ripped in two! In other words, he broke my heart! Goddammit! Why do I let this happen to me? First with Jared, taking off right before the wedding, and now with Rodney, the man I thought would finally get me over Jared Folster! I think I really loved him. But I wish them the best; I really do. Because that's just me: the sweet little woman who gets her heart broken and the first thing she wants to do is sincerely congratulate the man who hurt her. But they belong together; I've always felt that, even when I was dying for him to look at me the way he does at her, even when all I wanted was him to feel about me the way he feels about her. I really need Laura here, but she's off with Carson Beckett, her new boyfriend. So I must content myself with a smuggled pint of B+J's and a long, hot bath.

Who said anything about Good? Night, then.

Katie.

* * *

Yeah. Okay, so it's more than just "a bit" more angsty and whatnot, but I wanted to give her some backstory.

_Just a note_: I have a request for Rodney's and Lizzy's POV on this, but if anyone has any other ideas, please share. I'm running out of characters.


End file.
